Ookami: The Legend Begins
by AseriaOokami
Summary: This is my awesome Novel Ookami. It tells the tale of a very valiant heroine known as Aseria Skysis. But here's the funny thing a narrator is reading the book and telling the story to the readers. Please leave a comment, rate and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: In the Begining

Chapter 1: In the Beginning..  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
This is the story of one strong and courageous heroine. Her determination and pure heart is well known by many across the land as well as her beauty. I smirked looking at my beautiful black leather book cover "This is the book tells that tale of how the heroine became a legend. And now I'll tell you her story." I smiled opening the book. "Now Chapter one begins.".

-Chapter One: In the Beginning.-  
Long ago in the beautiful town of Skysia home of the world's greatest clan lived a princess of the clan. She was only five years old as she smiled sitting on a rock but this girl is no ordinary girl. She has the powers of the great Skysis clan which the town was named after. Her young eyes looked up at the sky since she always loved feeling the breeze flowing through her long black hair. Her name was Aseria Skysis and one day changed her entire life. This day was when summer was ending as fire raged across the buildings in the city. People cried out in fear as they were slaughtered by a vicious beast. Aseria was struck with fear unable to move her small legs as the demon roared loudly. "Aseria run for it!" A female voice cried. It was her mother Queen Ameria Skysis. She still didn't move an inch 'Not good. She's completely paralyzed with fear!' Ameria growled taking out her beautiful steel blade which was called The Sky Blade due to its power to cut even the air itself. "I won't let you hurt her! Not while I still breathe!" She roared but was surprised when the demon knocked the beautiful steel blade out of her hands 'How the hell...' She thought as the Demon used its powerful and sharp three clawed hand to kill Ameria. 'Aseria... I'm sorry...' Ameria thought with tears as she fell back since she had been slain by the white demon. Aseria's eyes widen as some crimson blood was on her cheeks "No... This cannot be..." She fell to her knees in fear looking at the demon.  
-stops for a breather- "Yo it's me. Sorry about that I needed to have a drink and take a breather. But will Aseria survive? Or be nothing more then another corpse? Shall we continue?" I smirked reading the book once more.  
-Back to the chapter-  
"Damn you Kage-Akumu!" A man in silver armour roared coming in front of Aseria.  
"Father!" She gasped as her father the King of the Skysis clan stood before her in his battle armour.  
Draco was his name as he glanced at Aseria "Don't worry sweetie. I'll protect you." He stated with a gentle voice unlike the one he used to yell at the Kage-Akumu. The demon roared loudly as a vicious battle had begun with the young princess watching everything. Aseria shook to the very core of her being as she watched the white Kage-Akumu use it fs vicious claws to break her father fs armour apart. gThere is no way I fm going to lose to you! You bastard! h her father roared with great strength in his eyes as her eyes widen seeing her father fs powerful wings that were twenty feet long if stretched out. gI am the king of this clan! And I will fight to the death for them! Every single Skysis member is precious to me! They are my family! h Draco fs hands glowed with a powerful burst of wind gNow taste their power! Let fs go Sacred Wind! h He shouted using his blade to cause a giant glowing blade to charge at the demon.  
Aseria fs eyes widen seeing the attack push back the demon greatly but gasped when the demon broke the attack. gNo! Father! h She cried with tears as the Demon had its three claws sticking out of Draco fs gut and armour. The Kage-Akumu pulled it fs claws causing Draco to fall to the ground bleeding greatly. eNo... f Aseria thought as she chanted it in her mind eNo! f Something inside the girl broke causing blood red eyes to occur. gGet away from him you damn monster! h She roared loudly as Draco fs eyes widen seeing this.  
eIt can ft be c Could my little girl be the descendant of the first Skysis? Those blood red eyes could only mean one thing c She fs unlocked it! f Draco panted trying to hold onto his life as Aseria grabbed the blade of her mother and the blade of her father. eThe greatest Skysis power the clan has ever known c The Sky wolf c My little girl c Please don ft use this power c Please I beg you. f He coughed up blood as the light in his eyes started to fade. eUsing it will seal that beast inside of you c Please don ft c Aseria.. f Draco fs eyes lost its light as Aseria used the ancient Skysis power to seal away the demon inside her own body.  
-Stops- gSorry about that! But I can ft believe this kid! She fs making a huge sacrifice in doing that move! Will this kid be able to survive? Let fs read more shall we! h.  
-Continues-  
Aseria fs face started to burn causing her to cry out in pain. With this seal she has done Aseria fs parent fs swords have become two vicious three bladed claws that are strapped to her wrists by a powerful piece of black leather. The skin on her right eye was burning away forming a new scar across her eye same with another one which slanted on the side of her head forming an x on her eye brow as she hand her hands on her face. gDaddy.. h She sobbed but her eyes widen seeing no life in her father fs eyes gDad! h She wailed loudly rushing over to his side. Aseria let out a powerful roar which sounded like the Kage-Akumu as tears rapidly fell from her beautiful brownish sliver eyes making them go red.  
The town was ablaze as Aseria sobbed over her dead parents. Deep inside herself was the her father fs valiant soul and her mother fs kind heart as she could feel new found strength in her legs making Aseria stand up. gMother c Father c Everyone c I am the last of my clan c h She started looking up at the sky with tear stained cheeks and red eyes from crying. gBut that won ft change who I am! I will be fearless like my father! And kind like my mother! Everyone will live on in me! Now as the final Skysis clan member I Aseria Skysis vow to live! I will protect those who are in need. I will mend the broken and make the weak strong! I swear this on my soul! h She cried to the heavens with all of her heart leaving her panting a bit afterwards.  
-stops on the verge of tears-  
gWhat a kid. She fs being so strong after losing so much! h I said feeling adrenaline flowing into my veins just by reading the book. gI have to continue! Also here fs a small secret. This book was written by that very person. That fs right Aseria Skysis wrote this book. She wrote her story down. h I stated with a hand up as I lay on my bed reading the novel. gI fll read chapter two next time since I need a break I fm beat. h.  
-End of Chapter One- 


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey begins

Chapter 2: The Journey begins.  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
I smirk happily looking at my book again gHello folks sorry that you had to wait for Chapter two. Last time Aseria had lost everything. And now we have chapter two let fs read it shall we? h -Start of Chapter Two-  
I smirk happily looking at my book again gHello folks sorry that you had to wait for Chapter two. Last time Aseria had lost everything. And now we have chapter two let fs read it shall we? h

-Start of Chapter Two-  
Aseria laid under a beautiful oak tree it had been a year since she had began her journey since her home was destroyed and she was now the last of her clan. 'It's been a year huh?' She thought closing her eyes but they shot open when she heard the sound of hooves pounding the earth "Whoa...".  
A man in a dirt colored cloak was riding the beautiful beige stallion who's beautiful mane was brown. "Hello there kid. You look like you could use something to eat." The man smiled softly dismounting from his horse. Aseria blinked as her mouth started to drool seeing the food the man had. "Come on now. You need to eat something." He stated with a kind smile on his face. Aseria blinked as the man held out an apple "Go on. Eat." He smiled still making Aseria take the apple but she still didn't trust him because she had a bad feeling about him.  
She didn't complain about free food as she hungrily ate her fill 'Wow... This is good.' She thought wolfing down some more food.  
The man laughed "Hey kid. I know of this really cool place where all kids are accepted. If you like I could take you there." He stated kindly as Aseria looked at him with a surprised look on her face. After the food Aseria was riding with the man to this place he was talking about her eyes wide with amazement but soon changed to anger as the kind man she thought threw her into a factory like place which had stone walls, barbed wires on the top and a fence separating girls from boys.  
'You bastard! You tricked me! Damn it!' Aseria cursed under her breath as the gates closed with the man having an evil smirk on his face. Guards with weapons of all shapes and sizes shoved her into the girl's side of the fence but her eyes widen with horror seeing how weak they looked 'They'll pay...' Aseria thought with her fists clenched tightly her claw like nails digging into her palms.

-Stops-  
"Phew! I need a breather and a drink! But seriously a factory? Dude you gotta be kidding me! Will Aseria escape from this horrifying place? Or be nothing more then a slave. Let's read more shall we?" I smirk drinking some water to wet my dry mouth and throat.  
-Continuing-

Aseria noticed a girl who was a year younger then her being picked on 'Poor kid...' She thought walking over to lend a hand to the victim.  
"Man you're so ugly! An ugly girl like you doesn't need this." An older female laughed taking the 5 year old's food for the day.  
"Please don't!" The kid cried as the older girl grinned but was kicked in the shin hard making the food in her hands fall into Aseria's hands.  
"Ow! What the hell!" The older female growled doing a small dance on her left foot.  
Aseria chuckled passing the five year old her food "Here." She smiled kindly at the girl but her eyes became fierce looking at the older twelve year old. "You don't have any pride at all. Taking the poor kid's food. How heartless are you!" She spat making the older girl back up.  
"I'm just doing what it takes to survive here in this hell hole!" She barked back with a nasty snarl at Aseria making her roll her eyes.  
"By stealing from those weaker then you? Man how low can you get. You're nothing more then scum who needs to be taught a lesson." Aseria replied coldly cracking her knuckles. The five year old's eyes widen seeing her hero take down the bully with ease "Now if I catch you stealing again I'll do more then give you a black eye. Same goes for anyone stupid enough to sink to her level!" Aseria stated as the twelve year old ran off somewhere in the big courtyard like a frighten rabbit.  
'Wow... She's so cool!' The five year old thought with eyes of amazement "Th-Thank you!" She said with a nervous voice due to Aseria being her idol now. Aseria smiled at the girl placing a hand on her head "No prob kid." She said softly but was surprised seeing the girl sob burying her face into Aseria's chest. "Hey! Easy now kid. Everything will be alright." She stated with a soothing voice wrapping her arms around the girl who clenched Aseria's shirt shaking like a little kitten in the rain.

-Takes a break- "Sorry folks. But I need to breathe. And aw how cute is that. Aseria has a fan now. But poor kid having to be tortured by that bully. Anyway back to the chapter." I snuggle even more into the pillow behind my back as I read the novel.  
-Continues-

Aseria still tried her best to comfort the kid even though she was six but was strong and tall enough to be eight years old as the girl sobbed still "Shh... It's ok. Mind if I ask you your name little one?" She asked softly making the silver haired girl look at her with big brown eyes.  
"It's Saphira." She hiccuped as Aseria wiped away her tears.  
"Cute name Saphira. And please no more crying ok? From now on we're friends kay?" Aseria stated softly making Saphira smiled for the first time she was in that hell hole of a factory. Days passed which became months as Aseria grew same with her friend Saphira who had surprisingly became close to her. The jobs at the factory were horrible as the kids there were treated poorly like slaves and were fed enough to keep them alive. Aseria's hair had grown longer as it stretched down to her back same with Saphira's as she looked at her friend who was coming towards her with two apples.  
"Here. I stole these from the guards." She had a sly smirk as Aseria blinked.  
"Saphira.. Stealing is wrong no matter how you put it." She stated to her friend.  
Saphira nodded in agreement "But you're always giving me most of your food! You're so boney Aseria!" She stated giving Aseria the apples. "So please. Eat them. I don't want to see the only person I care about starve to death.".  
Aseria's eyes widen but took one apple "Here. You eat the other one." She stated being cool as she ate the apple. Saphira smiled eating the other one but after wards both buried the apple cores so that the guards wouldn't notice because they rarely feed their prisoners apples. Aseria watched some guards come over with a vicious look on their face "Crap..." She muttered as they stood before the two.  
"Alright you brats. You stole from us. That deserves fifteen lashes!" One guard said coldly grabbing Saphira roughly.  
"Yeah. And thanks to a certain kid. We know which one did it." The other sneered with a evil smirk. Saphira whined since the first guard had grabbed her hair making her cry but Aseria stood.  
"Hey you ugly bastards! Take me instead! I'll take double the lashes!" She roared loudly as Saphira's eyes widen her heart raced as the guard laughed evilly. Saphira was dropped hard on the ground as she looked at Aseria with a terrified look in her eyes. "Alright then. I don't mind giving you double. So thats 30 lashes all together eh? How fun." The second guard smirked as Aseria was tied to a rock her hands bounded to it. The first guard shouted causing a huge circle to be formed around Aseria "Alright girlies. This is what happens when you steal from us. Normally it'd be 15 but this kid wants 30!" The second one laughed as the first one held a powerful whip in his hands.

-Stops- "Holy crap! Aseria are you nuts! But then again judging by your personality you're willing to risk it all just to save someone. And sorry about this interruption folks. But that's the end of chapter two. Tune in next time to find out what happens next in Chapter three!" I grin. 


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Free

Chapter 3: Breaking Free.  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
"Hello folks! Last time we ended off with chapter two. Which was a really surprising chapter. But now we have chapter three! Let's get started!" I stated with a grin on my face.

-Start of Chapter three-

Saphira watched helplessly as the whipping began 'Aseria.. I'm so sorry!' She thought with tears falling because Aseria was taking the hits for something Saphira had done.  
'Whats with this kid... She's not screaming.' The First guard who was doing the whipping thought as it had already been five lashes and still Aseria hadn't cry out but had a fierce and determined look in her eyes. "Come on brat scream! Scream and beg for me to stop!" The guard taunted but Aseria only spitted.  
"Like hell I'd plea to scum like you." She replied with her back bleeding due to the ten lashes inflicted "And is this the best you can do? My granny can do better!" Aseria laughed mocking the guard. "Why you little! I'll break you! I'll make you scream!" The guard shouted losing his cool as the whips came down faster and harder "Just for that I'm giving you twenty more lashes!" He roared as Aseria kept laughing.  
'Aseria... Please stop you're only hurting yourself more..' Saphira gulped with worried eyes as everyone started to talk about Aseria's foolishness.  
"Hey! Everyone listen up!" Aseria started with a grin making everyone look at her even the guys on the other side of the fence. "I will not cry out no matter how hard these scumbags try! And I will take as much whipping as they can dish out because I am the armor that protects my friends! If anyone needs someone they can count on me. I'll be their armor! My soul will never break no matter what! So come on you scumbag guards! I dare ya to try and break the unbreakable!" She roared loudly for everyone to hear causing more rage to build up in the whipper. No one dared to cheer but inside their hearts they roared with cheers and hope because of what Aseria said. "That's it! Bring out the death chain!" The guard order since he had enough of Aseria's taunting and talk as a beautiful spiked steel whip was placed in his hands. "Say good bye kid. We don't need people like you here!" He shouted whipping her hard but growled hearing no scream nor even a grunt for that matter.

-Break time-  
"Phew. And this is what I got to say... Aseria stop pissing off the guards! You're signing your own death warrant! But man is she one tough nut to crack." I grin happily drinking some water "Back to the story!"  
-Continue-

Aseria had received at least 40 lashes so far without crying out but on the 41st lash she grabbed the whip with her teeth 'I'm setting everyone free!' She thought making the guard smack into the rock hard and used the whip's metal blade like tip to cut herself free. "Everyone! It's time we blow this hell hole!" She shouted as guards attacked her but instantly her steel claws came out and onto her wrists once more.  
"Kill that brat!" A guard shouted being taken down by Aseria.  
One by one the guards were taken down as Aseria attacked with great strength 'I will set them free!' She thought breaking down the fence reuniting brothers and sisters together same with friends as she took down all the guards on her own. "Everyone head for the gates now! I'm going to blow this hell hole back to hell!" Aseria used her father's attack to blow up the wall making everyone dash out.  
"We're free!" They cried loudly dashing out of there happily as Aseria dashed into the building.  
Aseria smirked using her claws to break the machines causing one to do a count down. "Alright now to get the hell out of here!" She stated running but her vision was a bit blurry due to blood lost. The countdown ended as a massive explosion engulfed the entire factory with Aseria barely making it outside it's walls. Everyone heard the loud explosion luckily they were resting by a pure water river and out of range of the blast. Saphira's eyes widen seeing a figure fly into the ground near them "Aseria!" She cried loudly rushing over to her injured friend's side. Everyone gathered around them with worried eyes but cheered seeing Aseria rise.  
"Like I said... I'd blow that hell hole back to hell. And I did..." She panted with a smirk "Luckily... We're near the town of... Inoga.." She muttered before falling forward weak from the loss of blood.

-Stops- "Oh my god! Aseria you're so freaking nuts! But please don't die! Will she live? Let's continue!"  
-Continues-

Saphira caught her friend "Stay with us! You can't die!" She cried with tears falling from her eyes. Everyone agreed with Saphira as sobs were heard since no one knew what to do. In the group was atleast 100 children all ages 5-15 but no one knew what to do at all since they were never taught how to help someone. The bushes rustled as a man with a wolf symbol on his arm came out of the bushes their eyes widen seeing all the kids "Hey is everyone alright?" He asked but noticed Aseria right away. "Whoa.. This kid is in bad condition..." The man stated examining the wounds on Aseria's body who was breathing heavily. "Come with me. All of you." He stated softly taking Aseria into his arms as he lead the way to a guild where more people were at.  
The kids looked all over the place as they walked into the guild known as Ookami since they had seen the sign on the front entrance but Saphira was extremely worried about Aseria who rested in the man's caring arms as she breathed heavily 'Please stay with us...' Saphira prayed and hoped same with everyone else.  
The man smirked "Hey everyone! Help these kids out! I got this one." He said to his comrades taking Aseria into a spare room.  
"Yes Master Touren!" They said as the Ookami members took care of the children. The man named Touren nodded closing the door to the room with his foot.  
"Easy kiddo. I got cha. You're going to be alright just stay with us." He said softly to Aseria who opened her eyes a bit her vision was blurry. "Tell me your name kiddo. I am a friend." Touren said with a kind voice as Aseria looked at him.  
She panted but managed to get out her name "A.. ser... ria.." She stated weakly as her eyes closed once again. Touren nodded as he went to work healing her wounds.

-Stops-  
"Uh oh... Aseria is in bad shape. Will all that blood lost it'll be a miracle if she lives. Sorry folks but this ends Chapter three. stay tuned for Chapter four!" I grin so wanting to continue.  
-Ends Chapter three- 


	4. Chapter 4: The Skysis clan revealed

Chapter 4:The Skysis clan revealed.  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
"Hello my friends! Welcome to chapter four! Last time we ended off with Aseria in bad shape from breaking free of that hell hole of a factory. Now shall we find out if miracles do come true? Let's continue!" I stated with a grin opening up the book to chapter four.

-Chapter Four Begins-

Touren came outside the room wiping blood off his hands "How is she!" Saphira instantly asked with worried eyes. Touren looked at her making his short dark purple hair fly into his face.  
"Only time will tell young one." He replied softly taking Saphira into his arms gently.  
Saphira couldn't explain it but she felt comfort and safe in this man's arms unlike the feeling she felt back at that hell hole making her shiver. 'I'm never going back!' She thought clenching Touren's white dress shirt. 'Please be ok Aseria... Please live!' Saphira closed her eyes hoping and praying that Aseria will live.  
Aseria rose from her slumber the next day her wounds strangely had instantly became nothing more than long thin pink scars as she took off the bandages which proved it. 'Looks like my clan's power is starting to awaken in me.' She thought but noticed some clean clothes for her on the small dresser 'Thats right! I remember now. I'm at the Ookami guild. I'm free!' She grinned with happiness in her heart changing her clothes. 'Heh... It only took till I was nearly seven to break free huh? Well I wish I could've done it sooner but my power didn't show up till then.' She sighed a bit but left the small room which Touren had brought her in.  
Instantly everyone cheered loudly seeing her "Aseria!" Saphira was the first to cry out charging in and hugging her making her friend fall back.  
"Oh hey Saph." Aseria grinned hugging back.  
'No way...' Touren blinked with a stunned look on his face since he could see the pink scars where the wounds once were. "I see you're up. Welcome to the Ookami guild Aseria." He stated with a grin as everyone kept hugging her.

-Break time-  
"Wow! I never would've guess she had the power of regeneration. That's so damn cool! And looks like everyone is happy to have their hero back." I laugh happily continuing the book.  
-Continue-

During the long and hard month to get every single kid back to their families except for some who were orphaned which stayed at the guild Aseria read some books on her clan's history to find out more about her powers and such. Saphira looked at Aseria who had been busy reading during the past month 'Wow? She's been reading books for over a month now!' She thought surprised at Aseria who was quiet when she read her books.  
Aseria's eyes widen big time 'No way... The Skysis clan is actually a clan made of demons!' She gulped as she kept reading her book. 'Let's see. It says here that a Skysis clan member is a human with avian and canine characteristics such as a great sense of smell from canines and sight from birds.' Aseria said in her head as Saphira came over.  
"Hey Aseria. How are you?" She asked softly to her friend.  
"I'm alright thanks. I'm just reading some books that's all. What about you?" Aseria replied not looking up.  
"Same except for the whole reading a book part." Saphira giggled a bit as Aseria closed her book. "You're finished already? That's like the hundredth book this month alone!" She stated in shock. Aseria only nodded putting her books away in the Ookami library.  
That night Aseria was sitting outside since she couldn't sleep but everyone else was asleep "I'm a demon..." She muttered softly looking up at the dark sky 'If anyone knew... I'd be called a freak instead of a hero.' Aseria let out a sigh placing her head in her hands.

-Stops-  
"Aw poor kid. But at least all those kids are reunited with their families and I didn't know Aseria was such a book worm! Haha!" I smirked reading more.  
-Continues-

Aseria's head shot up as something sprouted from her back 'W-What!' She gasped stunned seeing a pair of two beautiful black feathered wings on her back. "No way!" Aseria softly touched them her eyes wide with shock "I have wings! And they're huge!" She grinned stretching the folded ten feet wings which now became fifteen feet when stretched out. "Let's see how strong these guys are!" Aseria laughed taking flight into the sky. After awhile Aseria had gotten used to flying but it made her very tired as she folded them against her back 'Damn these things ripped my shirt!' She sighed going back into the room she was staying in 'I am a demon... I can't let anyone find out!' Aseria's wings vanished as they were against her spine while she put on a jacket 'Looks like this jacket keeps them from being seen. I guess I'll have to wear this from now on.' She sighed going to sleep in her bed. Three long years had passed as Aseria had become the youngest and strongest female at the guild. She had a beautiful black wolf head symbol on her neck which was the Ookami's mark. Her clothes were the same but she wore a black jacket which hid her wings surprisingly

-stops-  
"Sorry folks. That ends chapter four. Stay tune for more. Chapter five will be coming soon but for now I need a break! See ya soon."  
-Ends chapter four- 


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Chapter 5:The Mission.  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
"Hello my friends! Welcome back and now it's time for chapter five! Now let's find out this S-Rank mission our friend Aseria has received."

-Start of Chapter Five-

The sound of the train whistle was heard as Aseria stood 'Alright. This is my stop.' She thought getting off the train 'Let's see. It took me two days by train to get here. Now I have to freaking walk! Great...' Aseria sighed but lifted her head hearing a horse and cart comming her way.  
A man with ripped clothing and long brown hair was driving the cart which was pulled by an old grey mare. "Hello. Are you from Ookami?" He asked her.  
Aseria nodded "Yes. I believe you've received word from the guild master?" She asked as the man nodded.  
"You're just a kid! Wait... Aren't you... Aseria!" He gasped as Aseria leaped onto the cart. She nodded as the man grinned "No way! I have the Sky Goddess of Ookami riding in my cart! What an honor!" He stated happily taking her to his village.  
Aseria's eyes widen seeing how badly the village looked since the arrival of the demon 'Whoa... This demon will pay for this.' She vowed leaping off the cart. The town looked like ruins since the demon had came back a week ago or so the villagers say as Aseria talked with them "Where is the demon now?" She asked the mayor.  
"South in the mountains. Please great Sky Goddess! Rid us of the demon please! I beg you!" The mayor pleaded as he sat before Aseria with his hands together. Aseria placed a hand on the guy's head.  
"I will not fail you. That demon is good as dead!" She stated with her famous side smirk.  
"Thank you so much!" The mayor grinned as Aseria walked out of the ruins of the mayor's office.

-Break time-  
"Wow. I wonder how strong this demon really is? Must be extremely powerful if it can make an entire town in ruins." I rubbed my chin in thought "Any way let's continue." -Continues-

Aseria was out the base of the mountains as she looked up "Huh?" The mountains echoed with a loud roar as Aseria's ears twitched. "So that's Geraubi." She stated seeing a giant demon with light blue fur crash into the earth causing an earthquake.  
"Who enters my domain? It better be a tribute or I'll destroy the village again!" The demon snarled with it's big fangs covered in drool. The voice of the demon sounded male as it snarled standing of it's arms and legs.  
"I am the one who did! And I'm here to kick your ass!" Aseria smirked pointing her finger at the demon.  
Geraubi looked at Aseria with vicious golden eyes "Ha! You're just a worthless kid!" He roared at her raising a three clawed hand "Now I'll kill you and eat your soul my little tribute." The demon attacked but Aseria dodged it causing the ground to shake and split apart.  
'Whoa... This demon is a tough guy. But there is no way I'm going to lose to him!' Aseria's powerful claws appeared on her wrists as she charged in "Let's go you bastard!" She roared leaving a small cut on the beast's face. 'What the! His skin is like steel!' She thought as Geraubi laughed showing his fangs.  
"Foolish brat. That measly weapon cannot inflict deep wounds. Only minor ones like this one." He stated licking his claws after he touched his cheek.

-Stops- I gulped "Whoa..! Geraubi is powerful! He's like so strong! But Aseria is stronger! Kick his sorry ass Aseria! Oh sorry. I forgot I was reading a novel not watching a movie." I chuckle a bit "Back to the fight!".  
-Continues-

The clouds started to form in the sky as Aseria dodged Geraubi's attacks "Damn you little brat!" He roared since he kept missing since Aseria was so small compare to him who was ten feet tall standing on his four limbs. "Perfect." He purred as Aseria stood by a cliff.  
"Shit..." She cursed under her breath but charged up her claws making them glow. "Taste my father's ultimate attack you bastard! Let's go Sacred Hurricane!" Aseria moved her arms as she spoke but leaped into the air causing the wind to circle around her viciously.  
Geraubi roared as a powerful hurricane left many wounds on his body some minor and some deep. "I'll kill you for that!" He snarled cursing at her viciously breaking free from the hurricane even though it cost him his arm.  
Aseria was low on magic from that attack but still had plenty of stamina left. 'Damn this demon...' She thought as Geraubi finally landed a nasty hit on Aseria causing blood to fly as well as her body as three deep gashes were inflicted on her chest causing her to fly back into the crater below.  
"Buh bye kid." He stated panting heavily as Aseria fell to her doom. Geraubi retreated to the cave since his body was badly weaken by that attack Aseria had done. 'May you rot in hell.' He thought with a smirk as he went into a deep sleep to regenerate his body.  
Aseria opened her wings to make her landing softer as she stood bleeding 'Damn... He nearly killed me...' She thought breathing heavily as blood stained the cliff. She fell back weakly as her cavalier landed in the river below along with blood. 'My friends... I failed...' She thought as her eyes slid shut as death was closing in slowly.

-Stops-  
"Oh my god! No Aseria! Damn it! This is bad! And we won't be able to find out if she lives or not till chapter six! Sorry everyone this ends chapter Five." I stated so wanting to find out what happens next. 


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Complete

Chapter 6: Mission Complete.  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
"Ehem. Welcome back folks. Now I know you all been waiting for me to read you this awesome chapter. Hell with it! I'm starting it because the ending of chapter five totally freaked me out! Anyway on to chapter six!" I grin happily.

-Start of Chapter Six-

Aseria could hear voices as she laid in a white room. Her eyes wouldn't open and her body was numb. "You cannot die! Please get up Aseria!" A girl with dark blue almost black hair shouted as more figures came beside her all in soul form.  
"Come on! Get up! Is this all that the mighty Sky Goddess is! You're stronger than this! Now get your sorry ass up and kick that demon's ass!" A boy with black hair shouted loudly.  
'Kyra... Ciado...' Aseria thought as more voices were heard.  
"Come on kiddo. Get up and show that demon the true power of our clan!" A voice shouted.  
'Father...' Aseria's body started to sink into the water that just formed which was death's grip coming for her soul.  
Small flashbacks occurred of each one of Aseria's guild mate's first meetings as they call her name. Aseria's body sank deeper until each one of her family and friends placed their hands on her wings and back. "Your friends will always be a part of your soul! They'll stand by you no matter what Aseria! Same with your family! They'll never stop believing in you! Never give up my daughter now rise up! Rise up and live for them! Live and beat that monster!" The voice of her mother echoed in Aseria's head as more people called her name pushing her up and out of the water.  
'Mother... Everyone...' Aseria's soul was out of death's grip as her eyes shot open the minute she came out of that dark blue water. 'I will not give up! Not now or ever!'. Aseria rose to her feet with determination and new found strength in her eyes as her once crimson blood coated chest had only three pink scars now and the blood had returned to her body.

-Break time-  
"Yes! Go Aseria! Kick that demon's ass! Oops sorry I was yelling at the book again. I keep forgetting it's not a movie haha! Any way let's continue shall we."  
-Continues-

The mighty ten year old girl stood panting but her powerful wings shot out stretching high into the sky as rain started to fall 'Thank you... Everyone! Now grant me strength so that I may defeat Geraubi!' Aseria's soul roared with strength as did her heart "Time to kick some ass!" She shouted shooting into the sky like a powerful gust of wind.  
Geraubi's head shot up as he snarled 'That damn kid is alive! But how!' He growled leaving his hideout 'This time. I'll finish the job!'. Geraubi snarled seeing Aseria standing in front of him with fierce eyes. "I see you survived kid. But now I'll finish what I started!" He roared as the battle began once more.  
Geraubi threw Aseria far as she had some gashes on her arm 'Crap!' She cursed under breath slamming into a building that was being repaired as Geraubi came closer to the village. "Everyone get out of here now!" Aseria shouted getting up from the rubble with a bleeding arm. "Perfect. Now I can kill you and destroy this village at the same time ha-ha!" Geraubi laughed evilly as the villagers ran to the north where the train station was. Geraubi destroyed so many buildings as Aseria dodged his attacks not showing her wings. "Hello what do we have here." Geraubi picked up a small child with hair the same color as fire "Now kid. You can't use your attacks on me without harming this little girl." He stated as Aseria clenched her teeth.  
"You bastard!" Aseria spat before Geraubi had planted his foot on her "Let her go now!" She snarled trying to get free.  
"Nah. I'll tear you apart then eat this girl." Geraubi smirked using his newly regenerated arm to grab a hold of Aseria's left arm. "Now scream!" He roared ripping it off with great speed.  
Aseria roared but not in pain instead she cut Geraubi's three toed foot in half causing him to drop the girl while roaring in pain "I got cha." She panted holding the girl with one arm since her left arm was torn off.

-Stops- "Holy crap! Aseria's arm was torn off! That must've hurt even for her! But she didn't scream instead she made the demon scream! Now who's this girl she saved? Let's continue and find out!"  
-Continues-

The girl looked at Aseria with wide eyes as she landed safely on the ground "Get out of here... Go now!" Aseria barked grunting as she clenched her bleeding left hole on the side of her shoulder.  
"You got your arm torn off because of me..." The girl stated using her fire magic to burn the hole that was once her left arm shut "I'm so sorry!" She whined as Aseria looked at her with blood comming down her chin. Geraubi roared loudly with anger and pain since his left foot was cut in half. Curses were heard from his mouth which made the two girl's eyes widen "What a potty mouth." The girl who had sealed Aseria's wound stated before leaving causing Aseria to laugh a bit.  
"So true kiddo now to shut it for good!" She smirked leaping into the air with one arm moving "Now to end this! Eat this! Let's go Sacred Wind!" Aseria flailed her clawed right hand forward letting loose a powerful blade like wind attack as she dropped to the ground safely. Aseria stood behind Geraubi as the demon smirked.  
"You win kid..." He stated as his body fell to the ground in in two pieces. People cheered loudly as Aseria held up a thumbs up with her famous smirk.  
"You did it!" The mayor cheered happily as Aseria nodded before falling onto the ground weak from her battle. "Get her in the medical tent now!" The mayor ordered as their best doctor nodded. Aseria awoke two days later as she sat up in the medical tent. "Man I was tired." She laughed a bit getting out of bed but noticed her clothes were fixed as she changed into them from the really light blue almost white pjs she was wearing. Luckily no one had seen her wings as Aseria came outside only to be greeted by a lot of cheering people. "You're free now everyone! My work here is done." She stated but was lifted into the air and tossed into the air by the people who were cheering loudly.

-Stops-  
"Woo! She totally kicked Geraubi's butt! Yaya! Now I wonder what happens next in chapter seven? Stay tuned to find out! This ends our chapter six."  
-Ends Chapter Six- 


	7. Chapter 7: Seika and the New Mission

Chapter 5:Seika and the New Mission.  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
"Hello my friends! Welcome to Chapter seven! In the last chapter we read that Aseria has taken down that demon. So what will she do next? Shall we read to find out?"

-Start of Chapter Seven-

Aseria smiled as she left the village "Take care now!" She waved to the people who cheered still as she walked towards the train station. 'It may have cost me my arm but at least now the villagers are safe from that damn monster.' Aseria placed a hand on her scar which surprisingly was once the hole that was sealed shut by the girl who used fire magic. "Hmm?" She looked back after two hours to see that the same girl was following her. The girl who's hair was the same colour as fire stood as Aseria looked at her "Wait please. I wish... I wish to come with you!" She stated nervous that Aseria might say no. "It was my fault that you had lost your arm! Please let me join you on your quest!" The girl stated pounding her chest with her fist.  
Aseria's eyebrow raised "Go home. You're better off in the village then traveling with me." She stated as she walked once again towards the train station. 'Go back... It's dangerous for a girl like you to travel with someone like me.' Aseria thought but was stopped several feet away by the girl. Her head turned as the wind blew strongly "What did you say?" She asked the girl.  
"You heard me. I'm an orphan thanks to Geraubi. I'm free to do what ever I want. So that is why I'm willing to risk it all if it means to travel with you. Please Aseria let me join you!" The girl stated boldly and more strongly as Aseria could see in her silver eyes that she was dead serious about this. 'This kid... She's like me in a way. There is no doubt in her eyes and I can see that her soul is incredibly strong as well.' Aseria rubbed her chin but gave one of her famous smirks to the girl "What is your name kid?" She stated as the girl grinned running towards her.  
"It's Seika Tori. And thank you so much!" She stated hugging Aseria happily.

-Break time-  
"Aw! Now Aseria has a new companion with her on her travels. That's so cute!" I smirk happily drinking some water to drench my dry throat. "Now let's continue shall we?"  
-Continues-

Seika smiled walking beside Aseria who she happily admired. 'I can't believe this! The great Sky Goddess has let me join her! I always heard that she goes solo but now! Yay!' She let out a small fan girl scream as Aseria laughed. "You're so cool!" Seika smirked hugging the only arm Aseria had like a happy fan girl.  
"Settle down kiddo. Also... Thank you." Aseria looked at Seika with a gentle smile as she freed her arm only to mess up Seika's hair. "If you hadn't burned my wound shut. I would've been killed by Geraubi or the blood lost." She stated as Seika's eyes widen hearing this. "You truly are brave. You stayed by my side till my wound was sealed not afraid of Geraubi. But then you fled which I'm happy you did because I didn't want to hurt anyone besides that damn demon." Aseria grinned with closed eyes but opened them to see some tears from Seika's eyes.  
"Thank you... Thank you so much! It means a lot coming from you. And I promise I'll get stronger! Then I can protect the people I care about!" Seika wiped away her tears with her beige long sleeve of the dress she wore which stretched down to her knees.  
Several days past as Aseria and Seika took on some missions Aseria had taken from the guild along with the S-Rank Geraubi one. She smirked looking at Seika as they started their mission which was the closest "Alright kiddo. Ready? This mission is to capture this gang leader who's been terrorizing this city for awhile now." Aseria stated as Seika nodded ready for this mission.  
Aseria had been teaching Seika how to fight as they traveled they had only arrived at the town about a week later. The gang leader's name was Solis or the butcher for short since this guy loved to slash people and cut them up into pieces. The two girls headed into the home of the requester. "Thank you so much for coming great Sky Goddess." A woman stated who was the mayor of the town "Solis has to be stopped. He's already murdered six people this month alone. Please help us!" She pleaded to them as Aseria stood with a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's alright Laura. I promise you I'll take down this guy." She stated leaving out the door with Seika in tow. 'Alright... Let's see.' Aseria scanned her mind for a strategy as Seika walked beside her.  
After awhile the two had reached the leader's hideout which was ruins of an old church. "Let's go kick their butts!" Seika smirked becoming cocky.

-Stops-  
"Ooo! Now Aseria has to fight a gang leader! This should be good! Now let's continue!" -Continues-

Aseria growled a bit "Don't get cocky. This is a A-Rank gang leader we have to deal with." She stated making Seika gulp. "Now listen. I want you to go back to the village and scan for any of this guy's goons. Then take em out." Aseria smirked as Seika blinked at her. "Don't worry. I'll be alright. Now go." She ordered going inside the ruins.  
Seika nodded running into the village as fast as her legs can go 'Be careful Aseria...' She thought looking back for a brief moment before her focus came back to her assignment. 'Man running is so easier now that I'm not wearing that stupid outfit.' Seika smirked since she was no longer wearing her beige dress inside she wore a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of white running shoes.  
Aseria had her back to the cold stone of a ruined pillar as she looked at the gang leader who was a rough looking guy with all of his scars. 'Damn this guy looks tough. Oh well I'd face tougher guys then him.' She thought seeing the man's short waving brown hair and scruffy beard. Solis had a long brown cloak over his black ripped shirt which was stained with dry blood same with his poofy dark red almost black pants with steel toed black leather boots as Aseria looked at him from her spot 'It's going to be hard trying to beat him.' She clenched her teeth launching herself into the air.  
Solis looked up and grinned picking up his cleaver like blade "Ah. What do we have here? Looks like the Sky bitch wants to play." He stated with a evil and murderous smirk. "Let's go!" Solis charged in causing blades to clash as he and Aseria used their weapons. 'Damn this guy! He's more stronger then I thought!" She cursed under her breath as Solis's cleaver like blade had pushed her down into the ground as she stood causing a crater to form. Aseria snarled as curses were heard from Solis's mouth "Shut it you potty mouth!" She growled pushing him back into his throne.  
"Hehe. You broke my chair. Now it's personal bitch." Solis snarled taking off his cloak "Now that that's taken care of. I can play harder now." He smirked again with a murderous look in his blood lust filled eyes.

-Stops-  
"Oh crap! Solis is one creepy guy! Sadly we have to wait till chapter eight to find out if Aseria kicks this creep's ass. Stupid mother f**ker. Kick his ass Aseria!. Sadly this ends chapter seven." -End of Chapter Seven- 


	8. Chapter 8: The Bond They Share

Chapter 8: A Bond They Share.  
-The start of each chapter read by the narrator.-  
Talking: "..."  
Thinking: '...'  
Special: *...*  
"Hello my friends. Welcome back to the novel. Now last time was getting interesting and now let us continue shall we? On to Chapter Eight!"

-Start of Chapter Eight-

Seika panted as she stood over three knocked out thugs 'Man those guys were tough. But I got to admit it was fun.' She thought with a smirk and a hand on her right arm which was bleeding due to a small gash made by one of the thug's. Seika's smile soon faded looking up at the direction of the church 'Hang on Aseria. I'm coming!' She quickly made a mad dash for the ruins of the old abandon church which was Solis's hideout. Aseria spitted out some blood as she wiped her chin with her sleeve 'Damn this guy. He's got hard punches as well as a powerful blade.' She thought as her nose had been broken because Solis had given her a good knee to the face. "Come on you potty mouth bastard! Bring it on!" Aseria taunted using her right hand in a beckon gesture which made Solis have a murderous smirk on his rough face.  
He charged at her viciously like a wild beast landing a good hard kick to Aseria's rib cage cracking some of her ribs and sending her into a wall. "You're so much fun. I haven't had so much enjoyment since that one time! Haha! Now I'll show you why I am called the Butcher!" Solis laughed evilly with his weird tongue sticking out.  
Aseria was paralyzed from the impact of the stone wall but she didn't cry out in pain nor show it as sweat and blood ran down her face 'Damn this guy has a wicked kick! He cracked three ribs damn it!' She thought spitting out some blood. Rubble laid all around the place as did broken pillars and walls 'Hmm? I got an idea.' Aseria smirked a bit dodging Solis's attack.  
"So you recovered eh? Well no matter!" Solis barked charging in but Aseria kept dodging making him strike the walls, pillars and the stone floor with his blade or fist. "Come on you one arm bitch! Fight me!" Solis roared annoyed of her dodging like she's running away.  
"Sorry potty mouth. But you're done." Aseria held up a thumbs down leaping out the window as the entire place crumbled due to it's weaken state from Solis's attacks. Aseria stood with her back to the rubble as Solis was buried underneath the wood and stone of the church. She knelt down due to the massive pain in her chest breathing heavily 'Damn... Even for me this hurts..' She thought as the rubble was blown to bits landing everywhere.

-Break Time-  
"Uh oh! Solis is back because he was the only one who was in the rubble! This is bad with three cracked ribs how will Aseria beat this guy? She could barely manage dodging." I gulp as I look at the book. "Let's continue!"  
-Continues-

Aseria's eyes widen seeing Solis emerge from the rubble. 'Damn it!' She thought with a small barely audio able groan 'This is bad. My ribs hurt so much I can't move!' Aseria growled at Solis who charged at her viciously.  
"I'll kill you for that brat!" He shouted raising his sword high above his head since he was covered in small bruises and scratches. Solis roared loudly bringing his cleaver blade down as blood splashed everywhere but it wasn't Aseria who was cut. Her eyes instantly widen as it became hard to breathe seeing who had protected her.  
"There is no way I'm letting you kill her!" Seika spat with a long gash across her back as blood fell from her chin. Her arms were outstretched as she was standing in front of Aseria with fierce silver eyes "If you want my friend! You'll have to go through me!" She roared loudly giving Solis a nasty kick in the gut causing him to stagger back in pain.  
"You litte brat!" He spat following with curses up the wazoo "I'll send you straight down to hell!" Solis roared as Aseria's eyes never left the wound which showed on Seika's back clear as day. This gave Aseria anger and new found strength as she blocked the sword attack with her claws causing the cleaver like blade to snap in half because it had been weaken due to all the stone it has been hitting "My blade!" Solis shouted as Aseria gave him a nasty cut on his shoulder forcing him to jump back with blood hitting the ground.  
"How dare you... How dare you harm my friend!" She roared loudly taking down Solis with ease as he was laying on the ground unconscious by Aseria's powerful fist which had been given more power by her wind magic. "Seika are you alright?" She asked as Seika had fallen into her right arm.  
"Yeah I'm fine... A little sore that's all." She replied panting as Aseria gently lowered her down before removing her right arm. Aseria sighed shaking her head as she used her magic to heal Seika's wound "I'll always have your back. That's what friends are for." Seika stated gaining some strength back.

-Stops-  
"Wow! Seika! I never thought I'd read such bravery! Taking that hit to the back when Aseria was down? Man she's gotten more powerful! Go Seika!" I cheered happily "Also nice job taking that swearing bastard down Aseria! Anyway let's continue!"  
-Continues-

"Seika you moron! Why did you do that! I thought I told you I handle this guy!" Aseria stated annoyed yet relieved a bit. "You could've gotten killed." She added.  
Seika looked at her but placed a hand over the scar of Aseria's left arm "You lost your arm protecting me. And it almost cost you your damn life! Now it's my turn to risk it all if it means protecting you! I care about you Aseria! You're my best friend!" She shouted boldly with a fist to her chest. "You once said that I am the armor that protects my friends! Now it's my turn! I don't want to be some weak girl watching from the sidelines! I want to help you and to fight by your side! I want to become strong like you are!" Seika growled with fierce silver eyes making her dead serious.  
Aseria looked at Seika but before she could speak people were cheering "Solis has been defeated! We're free!" Someone cried happily. Aseria looked at the people who cheered for them both. "You're so awesome!" Another one cheered.  
A large party was held after Solis was locked away for good as Aseria stood in the moonlight sipping her soda through the white bendy straw 'Seika... You've grown up. I'm proud to call you my friend and comrade.' She thought looking up at the full moon. 'But you've become so reckless and stubborn. Kinda like me in a way.' Aseria chuckled at the thought as her friend came outside. "Seika?" Aseria looked over her shoulder to see her flame headed friend with some bandages around her torso.  
"Hey. I heard you were out here so I came to say hi." She replied walking over to Aseria who looked once again at the moon. "Aseria... I'll always have your back no matter what." Seika stated placing her head on Aseria's back same with her hands making Aseria's eyes widen. "I was nothing more then a weak orphan with pathetic fire magic. But that all changed." She started with some tears falling. "When I met you. I became so strong. And I... I envy you Aseria! I envy everything about you. Your strength, courage, wisdom and so much more!" She finished with a sobbing voice but it was tears of both joy and sadness mixed. 'Seika...' Aseria clenched her fist "You're the one who I envy. Being born a normal person. Me I'm not normal. I never was." She stated luckily they were far from the party. Seika's eyes widen stepping back as a pair of beautiful wings shot out of Aseria's back with feathers that shine in the moon's light "I'm a Skysis. A demon which is half bird and half canine. But look like humans with wings. But I am the last of my clan!" Aseria stated letting the one person who matter more to her then anything see her true secret as a pair of wolf ears and a long furry tail was seen with the wings.

-Stops-  
"Holy crap! I just hope Seika doesn't freak out at this! Aseria must trust her a lot to show off such a secret! Sadly we won't find out what Seika does until the next chapter! This ends out chapter eight!"  
-End of Chapter Eight- 


End file.
